Por que os homens dificultam os sentimentos?
by Susana Snape
Summary: Hermione se questiona sobre os sentimentos de um certo professor até dar de cara com ele nas esquinas da vida.


Por que os homens dificultam os sentimentos e as relações?

Eu me perguntava isso até aquele dia.

"As ruas se confundiam com meus pensamentos, ouvia festas de políticos, manifestações contra a guerra, contra a morte das focas, greves, filas em hospitais pobres; essa é minha cidade sem tirar ou por. Bem, tirar não, mas ocultar ai está o ponto.

Sou Hermione Granger.

Certamente não a mesma que deixou a escola a dois anos, não, não, eu estou diferente. Ando mas não interajo, meu mundo é outro.

Livros, museus, música, bibliotecas, livrarias...

Eu nascida, criada, educada e tudo o mais no mundo trouxa- nesse mundo louco- por onde vago até chegar no caldeirão furado e viajar para minha "terra do nunca".

Ei, espere, ele aqui não. Sabe qual a pior coisa?

A pior coisa é virar uma esquina e dar de cara com o homem que você ama e que te esnobou.

É eu fui me declarar a ele no último dia de aula e ele disse "me procure daqui 10 anos." Quem mais me daria uma resposta dessas a não ser Severo Snape, o professor mais ranzinza, genial, chato, elegante, mal educado, garboso, maduro e, o melhor, solteiro( por onde será que andam as bruxas desse lugar?) não só da escola como, eu me arrisco a dizer, do mundo mágico.

Ainda me lembro do último dia na escola, eu pensei depois de 3 anos fingindo não sentir nada era hora de me declarar então fui até a sala dele e disse que o amava e levei um me procure daqui 10 anos. E agora estou parada em um beco escuro e mal cheiroso morrendo de medo de ser vista por ele que está sozinho em uma mesa comendo panquecas(quem diria?). Quer saber, não posso ficar aqui, verei como estou e depois enfrentarei a 'fera'. Está bom, (ainda bem que aprendi a conjurar espelhos) nem parece que mal durmo desde aquele do fora, bem, lá vou eu...

-Olha só, Professor Snape, que prazer reve-lo aqui.

-Srta Granger, pensavas que eu só vivia nas masmorras?

-Não, apenas nunca o imaginei aqui, o que contas de novo, ou melhor, o que o trás a esse lado de Londres?

-O que me trouxe? A srta me trouxe. Senti-me mal por tê-la tratado daquela maneira na escola, esperei uma possível raiva por mim passar para procurá-la.

-Mas o que o sr deseja comigo?- Ai, agora eu fiquei com medo

-Senta aqui comigo, já tomou café da manhã?

-Não.- imediatamente após a resposta, um prato com panquecas ao molho de chocolate apareceu na frente dela.

-Coma, está uma delicia, eu garanto. Que belo lugar para abrir um bar trouxa-bruxo você não acha?

-É, um belo lugar mesmo.

-Agora coma ou vais se sentir fraca.

Eu comecei a comer e realmente estava uma delicia.

-Obrigada, prof ,digo sr. Mas o que querias comigo?

-A sim, queria pedir desculpas pela grosseria daquele dia, espero que entendas que éramos professor e aluna naquela situação. Também espero que não me odeia por isso.

-Não, não o odeio, entendo sua situação e também eu já esperava por uma coisa daquelas. Mas você só queria isso?

-Não, bem, como a srta sabe eu acabei ficando velho e sozinho.

-O sr não é velho- essa cara eu não conhecia, ele fez uma careta e sorriu, que lindo.

-Então a srta...

-Hermione, me chame de Hermione.

-Então me chame de Severo.

-Tudo bem, Severo.

-Ok, eu quero saber se ainda sentes algo por mim, quem sabe não podemos tentar alguma relação afetiva, mas quero algo sério, não tenho idade para ficar cada dia com uma.

-Isso é animador, mas eu não sinto mais o que sentia por ti.

Ele me olhou tristonho, não esperava o que ouviria.

-Sinto mais.

Ele sorriu de novo e pegou minha mão, eu me aproximei de onde ele estava sentado.

Não me agüentei, lhe dei um beijo, era incrível a sensação, ele sussurrou " casa comigo?" era obvio que sim, mas nem eu e muito menos ele estava com presa, por hora nos curtimos assim eu ia visitá-lo em Hogwarts ele vinha a Londres, a ordem virou nosso ninho de amor agora sem Voldemort, Sirius não deve estar feliz tendo Severo em sua casa, passamos noites lá com uma neutralidade ambiental maravilhosa.

Passado exatamente um ano daquele dia de reencontro eu escrevo isso onde estou, bem, estou no meu novo quarto, é faz 6 dias que eu e Severo estamos casados e agora não precisamos mais da mansão Black para encontros, temos a nossa casa. Agora vou tirá-lo da biblioteca.

-Amor, você vai dormir agora ou ainda pretendes ficar ai estudando.

-Eu estou indo dormir, você vem também.

-Na verdade eu preferia cansa-lo um pouquinho antes.

-Como queira meu amor.

Erguendo me e subindo comigo no colo para nosso quarto.

Agora definitivamente eu sou dele e ele é meu.

Para sempre...


End file.
